poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creation of the Delightful Reaper/The rise of the MND
This is the scene where the Delightful Reaper's first Appearance and Mandy takes over the KND, renaming it to the MND in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. V, minus a certain member, creeps through a hall of the Delightfuls' mansion. Numbuh 2: Uh, Numbuh 5, do you think it was a good idea leaving Billy alone on the ship? Numbuh 5: Do you wanna go back and stay with him? Numbuh 2: Good point. Numbuh 5: Ssh! Ryan F-Freeman: We hear something. up ahead in the mansion can be heard dark chuckles. Sector V peeks into the room ahead. Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Finally. With the latest adjustments to Father's Delightfulization Chamber, we'll be able to create even more well-behaved obedient children–like ourselves. And together, we will finally destroy those Kids Next Door! laugh evilly. Billy: Scuse me. has somehow left the ship and managed to get to the Delightful Children Billy: Are you in line for the bathroom? Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Why no. Go right ahead. Billy: Thank you. into the Delightfulization Chamber. Delightful Children From Down The Lane: You're wel–HEY! That's not a bathroom! Get out of there this instant! Delightful Children tromp into the chamber after him. Numbuh 4: Oh crud. What's Billy doing? Connor Laceytwo: He's up to something stupid! Numbuh 5: her weapon Challenging you for fool of the month. C'mon! members of Sector V charge out screaming, heading for the Delightfulization Chamber. Billy: Hey, is this button to flush? Delightful Children From Down The Lane: NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! touches it, and a flushing sound is heard. Lightning flashes inside as the machine begins to smoke and everyone in the chamber screams as something strange, spooky, and supernatural starts to surface. Numbuh 5: Look out! It's gonna– Delightfulization Chamber explodes. Grim: For the last time Billy, gimme back me scythe! Numbuh 1: I keep telling you, I'm not Billy! And I don't have your stupid scythe! Grim: I ain't falling for that, Billy! jabs the tomato. I might be powerless without my scythe, but I still got the Bone of Barnacles that will make you tell the truth! Numbuh 1: worried What's that? Grim: You'll see. holds the bone next to Numbuh 1's chin. It begins to wobble as Grim begins to laugh. Grim's laughing grows louder as tentacles grow from the bone and wrap themselves around Numbuh 1's head. Suddenly, Grim stops laughing, lets go of the bone, and collapses. Grim: Ooh! Something terrible just happened! Numbuh 1: Well, I don't know what happened to you or why you're wearing that dumb Halloween costume, but to tell you the truth, I. Don't. Care! takes his tomato off and throws it to the ground. I'm out of this nuthouse! stalks out the front door. Grim: No! You've got to help me, Billy! Horrible children have fused with me scythe. I can feel it! They're evil and strangely...delightful. Numbuh 1: his head back in What did you say? emanates from inside the mansion. The members of Sector V who were caught in the blast lie on the floor coughing. Numbuh 5: Is-is everyone okay? Meg Griffin: Yeah. Sean Ryan: Orla, Oisin and I didn't die, Numbuh 5. Queen Ryanara: Yeah. How could this get any worse? Sonant Nightfall: Yeah. Couldn't be that much better. shadow falls over them. Rising from the wreckage is a giant reaper wearing plaid orange pants that have grown to accompany a larger frame. In the face lie six skulls: the Delightful Children and Billy. Delightful Reaper: Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! I can feel the.. Billy: Hey! Can you guys slow down? This talking at the same time is really hard. Numbuh 3: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try talking at the same time too! Cody Fairbrother: Okay. That is something you don't see everyday. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. That talking at the same time is giving me a headache. Orla Ryan: I hope I don't want to be made to talk at the same time, guys. Delightful Reaper: That can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by... the Delightful Reaper! Numbuh 3: Wait, start over! I wasn't ready! Orla Ryan: Change my mind. I rather be with Mai and Ryan! Meg Griffin: Run, guys! Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3 C'mon! Back to the ship! four run for the exit. Most make it out, but before the last one can leave, the Reaper's scythe comes down. Numbuh 2 vanishes out his clothes. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 2!!! Delightful Reaper: He is only the first to assimilate with us! 2's skull appears in the Reaper's face. Soon all children will assimilate! Trio Darkle: Now it's our leave. with Ryan and the others scope of this emergency has caused the now three members of Sector V to head for the KND Moon Base. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 362! The Delightful Children! They got Numbuh 2! Numbuh 362: What?!? What happened? And where's Numbuh 1? Mandy: offscreen Right here. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts